Movable machines such as haul trucks, dozers, motor graders, excavators, wheel loaders, and other types of equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a work site. The machines may perform operations such as digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site.
Due to the size and configuration of these machines, an operator may have a limited field of view with respect to the environment in which a machine is operating. Accordingly, some machines may be equipped with image processing systems including cameras. The cameras capture images of the environment around the machine, and the image processing system renders the images on a display within an operator cab of the machine to increase the visibility around the machine.
While improving visibility, such image processing systems typically display the images on a display screen within the operator cab of the machine. Accordingly, to view an image on the display screen, an operator moves their eyes from viewing the work site to viewing the display screen. This eye movement may reduce the efficiency of an operator. In the alternative, an operator may not view the display screen as often as desired, which may result in missing visual indicators of obstacles at the work site.
A system that may be used to improve visibility is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0262580. The system of the '580 Publication provides a surround view from a vehicle by way of cameras positioned at various locations on the vehicle. The cameras can generate image data corresponding to the surround view, and a processing device can process the image data and generate the surround view on a simulated predetermined shape that can be viewed from a display. The simulated predetermined shape can have a flat bottom with a rectangular shape and a rim with a parabolic shape. Although the system of the '580 Publication may increase visibility, it does not necessarily increase safety as the entire surround view is displayed.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.